


Bad Seed

by 989fox989



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: Apple Bloom has a bullying problem.Loosely based on real events.
Kudos: 5





	Bad Seed

Apple Bloom couldn’t take it anymore. She flopped down on her bed with her friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The three of them had been relentlessly bullied by Apple Bloom’s cousin Babs Seed.

“And I thought Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were bad,” Scootaloo complained, “At least they only messed with us when we happened to be nearby. Babs just keeps on looking for us and bullying us wherever we go.”

“I still think we should just tell Apple Jack,” Sweetie Belle said.

“No, we can’t snitch on her,” replied Apple Bloom, “We just need a plan to get back at her.”

The three of them suddenly heard the sounds of hoofs walking upstairs.

“Oh Celestia, here she comes” whined Scootaloo.

“Let’s just get this over with, then we can tell Apple Jack,” Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom was about to reply when she was cut off by the sound of her door slamming open and then closed. Babs was in the room and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were behind her.

“I thought I told youse to get offa my bed” Babs yelled as she pushed the CMC off of the bed where they crashed on the floor. Babs laughed, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked at each other with a worried expression. “Alright, let’s do this.” Babs said as she moved over to Apple Bloom. She turned around and bucked her legs out, hitting Apple Bloom square in the jaw and causing her to topple over on her back.

“Babs are you sure about this?” Silver Spoon asked

“Of course, it’s gonna be hilarious” Babs responded. She then started barking out orders “SS, hold down her legs; DT, make sure the other two crybabies don’t interfere.”

The two quickly moved between Apple Bloom and the others, Silver Spoon holding her front legs down. Apple Bloom struggled but was unable to break free.

“what are ya doin’ Babs?” Apple Bloom asked, confused.

Without responding, Babs walked forward and knelt down, spreading Apple Bloom’s thighs. She took out her tongue and dragged it across Apple Bloom’s girl parts. Apple Bloom shrieked from the sensation. Babs ignored her and continued licking.

Apple Bloom suddenly started crying. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both looked at each other, horrified, and quickly rushed to their friend’s aid but Diamond Tiara was quick, she knocked Sweetie Belle down easily and started to tussle with Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom continued to cry as Babs grabbed a cucumber and slowly slid it up her hole. Babs laughed sadistically and even Silver spoon started to laugh. She was initially uncertain about this, but she was starting to enjoy this. Babs was right, this was funny! It was the ultimate humiliation.

Sweetie Belle got up and jumped on Diamond Tiara.

“Little help, Silver Spoon!” Diamond Tiara called out. Silver Spoon lifted her legs off of Apple Bloom who at this point was too whited out from terror to notice. She simply yelled out for Babs to stop. For someone anyone, to help her.

Silver Spoon grabbed Sweetie belle and threw her off of Diamond Tiara, and together the two of them managed to force Scootaloo to the ground.

“I dare you to do to her what Babs is doing to Apple Bloom,” Silver Spoon said to Diamond Tiara

“I don’t have a cucumber.” Diamond Tiara responded.

Scootaloo looked back forth between more terrified than she’d ever been in her life.

“Just use your hoof and rub her button.” Silver Spoon said

Diamond Tiara shrugged and moved towards Scootaloo who struggled to get up only to fall back down. Diamond Tiara grinned savagely as she reached out and started to vigorously rub the area between Scootaloo’s legs. Silver Spoon laughed.

Sweetie Belle got up, but her legs gave out under her and she collapsed back down, unable to move. She cried as she stared helplessly between her two friends.

“I’m bored of this game,” Babs suddenly decreed. She pulled the Cucumber out of Apple Bloom and threw it to the side.

“wait, what?” said Silver Spoon, “but we were just starting to have fun. I didn’t even get to touch any pony!”

“Do what you want, I’m goin' to get some food from the fridge.” She then left.

Without their ringleader to lead them, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon felt awkward so they followed her.

* * *

The CMC sat in Apple Bloom’s room. Apple Bloom was crying, Scootaloo was staring off into the distance with a dead look in her eyes, and Sweetie Belle sat awkwardly near the corner. Finally, after Apple Bloom tears stopped flowing, Sweetie Belle spoke up in a serious voice,

“We have to tell Apple Jack.”

Apple Bloom stood up. She was filled with terror, horror, and humiliation from Sweetie Belle’s words.

“She’s right,” said Scootaloo still staring off into the distance.

Apple Bloom looked down. She _was_ right. She was so so right.

* * *

Apple Jack sat in her kitchen and watched Babs Seed come by with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They grabbed some food and went outside. AJ started to sip some of the cider she had with her. She mused internally about everything that had happened recently. Babs had been bullied back in Manehattan, so she came over to Ponyville and became Apple Bloom’s best friend. AJ was happy to see Babs leave Apple Bloom’s room in such a good mood. They had probably been playing a fun game together. She could hear the sounds of ponies calling out upstairs. Probably playing tag or Hide and Seek. Oh, to be young again.

Apple Jack also couldn’t help but notice that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara had also come down with Babs, looking just as happy. Had those two finally buried the hatchet with Apple Bloom and become friends? That was great news! This was a great day for Apple Bloom. AJ would have to make sure that the six of them spent more time together so that they could have more great fun days.

AJ heard hoofsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo entering the kitchen. 

“Howdy, Apple Bloom! Have you been having fun with your cousin?” It was at this moment that Apple Jack realized that Applebloom had been crying. Her eyes were red, her hair was disheveled and she had what looked like a bruise on her chin.

“Apple Bloom, what happened?” Apple Jack asked, concerned. She walked over to her little sister.

“She… Babs…” Apple Bloom spluttered, “Babs… touched me… she… she… and… the cucumber…” 

Apple Jack stared in confusion,

“Slow down… what…?”

“She kicked her.” Scootaloo added, “Babs, she kicked Apple Bloom, and then she started… licking her… and then… she…”

“She took a cucumber… and she…” Sweetie Belle started

“She touched my privates!” Apple Bloom yelled out. “She… kicked me… and she put the cucumber inside of me, and she… she…”

AJ was at a complete loss. This was all wrong. This was all so very wrong. Nothing about this was right. She thought of Babs Seed. Sweet innocent Babs Seed who was sad and alone in Manehattan and came to Ponyville looking for a friend. And now all this. It didn’t add up. Something wasn’t right. Applejack felt sad, she felt angry, she opened the door to the yard and called out

“Babs! Can you come in here for a moment?”

Apple Bloom cringed at her words. Babs sauntered into the kitchen

“Hey, auntie AJ, what’s up?” She asked

Apple Jack was silent as she composed herself. Finally, she asked

“Babs… did you touch Apple Bloom?”

“What do ya mean? Did I touch her?” She asked trying to play innocent while also looking over towards the CMC, trying to gauge how much they told on her… if at all.

“Apple Bloom said you… kicked her and put a Cucumber… inside her. Is this true?” Apple Jack steadied herself as she talked. She had to be strong.

Babs looked frantically back and forth between everypony in the room before crying out “What! No! It’s a lie, it’s all a lie, it’s one big lie! I didn’ do anythin’ like that! You don’t have any proof!”

There was a short pause before suddenly Sweetie Belle said “Yes we do! You left the Cucumber in Apple Bloom’s room, it’s still covered with Apple Bloom’s… liquids.”

The silence was deafening.

The door to the kitchen opened and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked into the room to see what was taking Babs so long. Babs quickly shooed them away, But Apple Jack noticed them.

“Now hold on you two.”

Both of them quickly realized what was happening and high-tailed it out of there.

Apple Jack ran after them but stopped when she heard Babs take advantage of the situation to run out of a side entrance. She then started to run after Babs, stopped again, and stood there. The four of them just stood there. Apple Bloom and her friends told AJ everything. Everything that Babs had done since she arrived. Apple Jack listened in stunned silence. When they were finally done, Apple Jack responded.

“Why didn’t you tell me something sooner? This all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning.”

Silence.

Apple Jack didn’t know what to think

Scootaloo felt fear and awkwardness

Sweetie Belle first felt an urge to say ‘I told you so’ followed by guilt at said urge

But Apple Bloom only felt anger

“That’s your response?!” She shouted out, “After everything that happened, you think this is all my fault?! Don’t you think I already blame myself!? I know that I should have told you sooner. I… I… I go through all of this and your first response is to blame me!? You tell me off before you tell Babs off, the one who was actually bullying me. You’re the worst big sister ever!” She shouted and then ran off.

“Apple Bloom! Wait! I didn’t mean it like that! Come back!” But she was already gone. AJ collapsed onto her hind legs. How had everything gone so wrong? It felt like everything was going right a moment ago. Except, it was never really going right. It had been going wrong for a while. How had AJ not seen the signs? Granted Apple Bloom really _should_ have said something sooner, but she was a kid, it wasn’t her fault. This past week… When Apple Jack had heard screams, she should have gone to investigate. When Apple Jack noticed that Apple Bloom was quieter than usual, she should have said something.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood in Apple Bloom’s kitchen, not certain if they were allowed to leave. After a few minutes of complete silence, they walked towards the door, and when Apple Jack didn’t stop them, they left.

They stopped outside and looked at each other.

“See you tomorrow… I guess?” Sweetie Belle said

Scootaloo didn’t respond, she got that distant look in her eyes again

She muttered, “Sweetie Belle… I’m scared… I… I don’t know how to deal with this.”

Now it was Sweetie Belle who was silent. She could tell that her friend was hurting but she didn’t know how to help. She didn’t know at all. She vaguely remembered Cheerilee had a special lesson on what to do when someone touched you inappropriately. Her instructions were to tell an adult and let them sort it out. But that didn’t really help them right now. Especially seeing as they had already told an adult. What was step 2? Tell a second adult? Regardless, Scootaloo was Sweetie’s friend and they were supposed to be there for each other.

“Do you want to come over to my house and eat some ice cream?” Sweetie Belle offered.

“Sure… I guess.” Scootaloo responded. It wasn’t a cure, but it was good enough for the time.

* * *

Apple Jack wandered the house in a daze, she had no idea how to go forward from here. She would have to tell Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon’s parents what had happened. That was not a conversation she was looking forward to. Even worse, she would have to send a letter to Babs's parents. She would have to explain everything, how Babs couldn’t live with them anymore. How were they going to deal with future Apple Family reunions? AJ shook her head. She was just going to have to deal with this one step at a time. She still couldn’t believe that this had all happened. And right above her head no less. She heard the sound of hoofsteps behind her and turned around and saw Apple Bloom.

“I’m sorry I called you the worst sister ever.”

“It’s okay,” Apple Jack responded, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry for everything.”

They were both quiet.

“I’m going to send a letter to Babs’s parents explaining what happened. She’ll sleep on the couch tonight and leave for Manehattan tomorrow morning.”

“Do you have to tell them about… all that?” Apple Bloom asked.

“I have to tell them something. I can’t just send Babs home without an explanation.” AJ responded.

“okay… I just… don’t want too many people to know about…” she trailed off.

Apple Jack nodded understandingly. There was another silence.

Finally, she spoke up again.

“Apple Bloom… I need you to know… no matter what happens… none of this is your fault.”

“I know.”

The two then heard a sound and looked over and saw Babs Seed trying to sneak back into the house. She froze when she saw the two of them staring at her. Apple Jack told Babs in no uncertain terms that she was going back to Manehattan and that her parents would know about everything that had happened.

“I’m not gonna give you a full scolding, that’s your parents’ job, not mine. But I am gonna tell you that I’m very disappointed in you Babs Seed.”

After that Everyone went to their rooms and Babs laid down on the couch.

When Apple Jack got to her room she fell onto her bed and cried.


End file.
